planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Luperza/Downtime for Game Update 10 June 5th, 2013 6AM PT (3:00 PM CEST)
All servers will come down for maintenance at 6:00 AM PT (3:00 PM CEST) for game update 10. Downtime is anticipated to be less than 2 hours. Players may note the following changes: GU10 Patch Notes Alert Updates General *Taking all facilities of the specified type will win the alert for your empire immediately *If time expires without an empire claiming all of the specified facility type, the reward is divided between all empires based on the percentage of the facility type owned when the alert expires. New Alert Types There are 11 new alerts that focus on taking specific installations across Auraxis or on specific continents: *Capture Biolabs (global) *Capture Tech Plants (global) *Capture Amp Stations (global) *Capture Biolabs: Amerish *Capture Tech Plants: Amerish *Capture Amp Stations: Amerish *Capture Biolabs: Indar *Capture Tech Plants: Indar *Capture Amp Stations: Indar *Capture Biolabs: Esamir *Capture Amp Stations: Esamir New in the Depot Added Harasser Windshield Guards and Sunderer Tire Spikes Infantry Updates Weapon Art The following weapons have had their cosmetic look updated: *NC: Razor GD-23, Carnage BR, and LA1 Anchor *TR: T5 AMC, TAR, MSW-R, T16 Rhino, T32 Bull *VS: Ursa and Corvus VA55 Toggle Zoom Toggle zoom is now canceled when any of these actions are taken: *Reload *Weapon swap *Melee *Toss a grenade Bug Fixes *Optic attachment and iron sight views have been made more consistent across all three empires. *Muzzle flashes are now visible for the full render distance of infantry. *Shotgun slug ammunition now uses a tracer that is similar to sniper rifles. *Tracers are now more visible during the daytime. *NS tracers are now white. *Reduced acceleration/deceleration speeds of MAX units with Zealot Overdrive active to minimize third person warping. *Fixed the missing audio when cocking a bolt action rifle for TR and NC. *Ammo clip for the LA1 Anchor should no longer appear to float below the weapon model *Updated the Adrenaline Shield and Medic Tool descriptions with correct values. No functionality was changed. *Added a speculative fix for an issue where players sometimes accept a revive, but stay stuck on the deploy screen until they are killed again *Walking forward and right while holding out C4 will no longer cause issues *Added 1st person audio for the TR MAX while in lockdown *Lock on rocket launchers will no longer fire “ghost” rockets if you fire them immediately upon lockon *Night vision fixed for low and medium graphics settings Vehicle Updates Vehicle Projectiles Now Originate from the Camera This should makes shots more reliably line up with the crosshair and reduce issues when the muzzle of the weapon is offset from the camera by a large amount. AMS Sunderer Deployment Area Change The anti deploy radius for AMS Sunderers has been reduced to 130 meters, so Sunderers are able to deploy more closely to each other than before. Flash and Harasser Airborne Control Steer left and steer right will now cause the Flash and Harasser to roll slightly when airborne. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where sometimes a vehicle turret’s camera would stutter to the left/right when the vehicle was in motion. *Players in the rumble seat of the Harasser should no longer be able to hit the vehicle when firing with the exceptions of the repair tool and physics based projectiles (C-4, grenades, etc) *Players in the gunner seat of the Harasser should no longer be able to hit players in the rumble seat when firing *The Halberd maximum ammo capacity tooltip has been corrected to match the cert functionality *Harasser chassis lights should now display properly when activated *Fixed an issue that would cause significant visual issues (black dots) when being fired on by the Scythe *Fix for Magrider proximity radar not working correctly *Fix for various issues with Lumifiber effects UI Updates Customizable Squad Colors for Platoons Players can now customize their squad colors with a dropdown color picker on each squad name in the platoon management screen *This is personal/client-side only – platoon leaders don’t pick everyone’s colors Find Facilities Feature on Map We have added a search field to the map to locate facility by name. Streamlined Kill Notifications The text for these notifications was made smaller and will no longer display outfit tags or titles to help mitigate issues with name text being cut off. Connected Facility Indicators We added HUD indicators to show connected facilities: *These share the same states as the facility indicators on the map (capture progress, cap time, ownership, etc) *These should go away once you’re within the facility area *These only show the detailed information (name, cap time, distance) when you look directly at the indicator Enemy Health Bar Change Enemies farther than ten meters away will no longer display health bars when spotted; this applies to both infantry and vehicles. Misc. UI Changes *Current vehicle weapon name is now displayed above the HUD ammo counter *Vehicle weapon switch icon now briefly appears when switching weapons or when changing seats *Alert icons added to map and warpgate terminal screen for continent-specific alerts *Added a notification for when a “next alert” timer starts counting down *Added continuous zoom to the minimap *Tweaked some HUD text to be more legible during the day *A general notification and chat message is sent when a squad or platoon waypoint is added or updated. *Waypoint indicators now display region name when highlighting with reticule Bug Fixes *Fixed issue with capture timers not displaying correctly under certain circumstances *MAX bundles will now describe which arm the weapon is for *Bundles in the bundle category should now list the contents in the detail pane *Fixed an issue where logging out and back in on the same character will leave the XP bonus displaying as 0 for a short time *Previewing an item in a bundle should now give the option to preview it on a character or vehicle *Q menu controls are no longer inverted if the mouse axis is inverted Facility Updates Warpgate Rotation Faction warpgates have been rotated counter-clockwise New Ammo Towers Added on Indar Ammo Towers were added to the former facility satellites and to the Seabed Listening Post. SCU Shields *SCU shields on Amp Stations and Tech Plants will now disable when the capture has reached 50% instead of 75%. *Bio Lab SCU Shields are once again controlled by the generator and no longer disable based on capture percentage. Bug Fixes *Addressed some LOD issues at low graphics settings for interior facility structures *Fixed a broken garage shield at Allatum *Addressed a terminal that was clipping into other objects at Scarred Mesa Skydock *Fixed a bug that showed the Saurva Overflow Depot redeployment location at an incorrect spot on the map Category:Blog posts Category:News